Wireless access systems typically include wireless access nodes, such as base stations, which provide wireless access to communication services for user devices over wireless links. A typical wireless access system includes many wireless access nodes to provide wireless access across a geographic region, with individual wireless coverage areas associated with each wireless access node. The wireless access nodes exchange user communications and overhead communications between wireless user devices and a core network of the wireless communication system over backhaul communication links.
The wireless access system also typically transfers information to the user devices to indicate incoming voice calls, or to transfer text messages, network alerts, or other alerts and messages. This information, often referred to as pages, is routed through the wireless access nodes to reach the user devices via a paging channel. Pending pages on the paging channel can be checked directly by the user devices, or indicated on a separate indicator channel associated with the paging channel. Indicators of available pages are sometimes shared by multiple user devices.